A remote video conference system is a system that enables two or more persons who are far away to interact with each other through a communication means. It is mainly used to minimize physical distance between a user's reality space and the other user's remote space felt by users.
The remote video conference system implements an environment as if two users sit across from each other by capturing an image on the side of one user in the remote space and transmitting it to the side of a local user and transmitting an image on the side of the local user to the side of the user in the remote space with displays and cameras. In other words, it provides a function for video dialogs between or among two or more persons.
As existing technical limitation, there is a problem of the existing function for video dialogs being insufficient to discuss a specific object existing on one user's space if such discussion is requested. In other words, to discuss the object, a course of manipulation, processing, etc. of a physical object and a virtual object by the user through augmented reality technology should be expressed, but the existing remote video conference system did not fully provide such functions.
In relation to augmented reality at a video conference, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1310498 was disclosed. However, it discloses only a service relating to a 3D video conference. That is, it has the aforementioned problems of interactions with respect to the physical object of the virtual object.
Therefore, the present inventor came to develop a mutual interaction technology of allowing users on reality space and remote space to participate in a video conference and discussing a specific object effectively during the video conference.